


Trend Setter

by VintageSquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Chronic Pain, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Hand Holding during Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSquid/pseuds/VintageSquid
Summary: Virgil agrees to a bet with his best friend to surprise each of his boyfriends, certain he's not going to get the response from them Remy insists he will. Self-esteem issues are a bitch, but one best friend and four adoring boyfriends should be enough to fight them back, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, DLAMP, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s), PLATONIC SLEEPXIETY
Comments: 41
Kudos: 132





	1. Best Friends are Assholes (but you love them anyway)

Virgil wiggled his foot and scrunched his toes, his nose following suit, trying in vain to get the blood flowing again as the pins and needles began to set in. As soon as he started moving though, the rest of his leg yelled unhappily, sore and hot close to the crease of his hip. 

Groaning, he slowly dragged himself upright, uncurling from his previously comfortable position, and dropped both feet to the floor to stretch against the back of the couch. His left foot was still feeling like a static-filled television screen, and a dull throb was pulsing through his thigh, but at least he was no longer in danger of a muscle cramp. A snort caught his attention from the other side of the couch, where his best friend was laying with his back braced on the armrest, looking up from his phone. 

“You’re a pretty shitty cryptid if you can’t even hold a position for more than a few hours, Vee,” Remy teased, reaching out blindly to grab his mug from the ground next to him and taking an obnoxiously loud sip. 

“Fuck you,” Virgil retorted fondly, shoving one of Remy’s legs off the couch as he stood. “You know I have shitty hips, asshole.” Bracing the heel of both hands against the back of his hips, he leaned back until a satisfying series of pops and cracks traveled up his spine. Straightening, he leaned one way, then the other, easing the stiffness from his body. With a relieved sigh, he turned to pluck the now empty mug from Remy’s hands and dropped it out of the way on the coffee table. “And if you tell anyone, I’ll let it slip that you drink tea, not coffee, nerd.” 

“You wouldn’t dare, brat!” Remy gasped with a dramatic hand to his chest. “I suppose I’ll just have to keep you quiet then.” He reached out with ridiculously juvenile grabby hands. “Come lay on me and stretch your hips out so I don’t send you back to your boyfriend harem broken.” 

Virgil snorted, but more than happily sat between Remy’s legs and lay back against his chest. The position let his hips sit at a slightly different angle, and his legs lay straight over the couch, as he snuggled in, comfortably surrounded by his best friend. He hummed as Remy wrapped his arms around him closer and held his phone so they both could see the screen. 

“Mindless social media scrolling time!” Remy declared, opening up Tiktok with a flourish of his thumb. 

“Yaaaay,” Virgil deadpanned. Still, he let himself carefully relax on top of his friend, exhaling slow and deep through his nose as he allowed the shenanigans of idiots on the internet distract him from his pain. 

Virgil wasn’t sure how long they lay like that, a tangle of limbs and sarcastic quips, while he cycled through his breathing and felt his discomfort creeping away inch my inch. He was paying a small amount of attention to the phone when Remy started scrolling through videos with a very similar premise. 

“What the hell are we watching now?” 

“Gurl, with how much time you spend on the internet, I don’t get how you’re always behind on trends.” Swiping up to another video, Remy tilted his phone so Virgil could see a little more clearly. “It’s a couple’s challenge, where one partner walks in totally naked and films their partner’s reaction.”

Virgil scrunched his nose. “That’s stupid.” 

His pillow lurched as Remy gasped again. “It is not! It’s endearing! Look at how these boys smile when they turn around! How they run into their love’s arms! Even an edgy emo like you has to admit that it’s cute as fuck.” 

Rolling his eyes, Virgil turned to bury his face under Remy’s jacket. “Okay, fine,” he groaned, “it is maybe, somewhat, kind of adorable. But!” He cut in before Remy could start squawking a victory. “There is no way at least some of these aren’t faked. And besides, I bet all of these people are like, drop dead gorgeous, or something. I’ll bet you couldn’t get that many reactions from someone who looked like a normal fucking human.” 

There was a suspicious beat of silence before Remy spoke, his voice unusually careful, like he was actually thinking before opening his mouth. “What about from someone who looked like a raccoon dragged through a grunge concert?” 

Virgil froze, squinting at a piece of garbage poking out of a pocket on the inside of the leather jacket. “What are you getting at, Jeremy.” 

Remy swatted the back of his head. “Don’t you use my full name, mister. I promise you this is gonna work in your favour, just hear me out. You think that this many people couldn’t be realistically overjoyed at seeing their regular ass looking partner, right? Well, you just happen to be even more attractive than a regular ass looking mother fucker, and you have four boyfriends. Why don’t we put your theory to the test?”

Sitting up, Virgil directed his suspicious squinting at Remy directly, now accompanied by an unimpressed raised eyebrow. “So you want me, arguably the most anxious person you know, to film myself, totally naked, walking in on each of my boyfriends?” 

“You got it, hot stuff!”

Up went that eyebrow even further. “Why the fuck would I ever agree to that?” 

“Because.” Remy grinned, sitting up now too, his knees still around Virgil who sat crossed-legged between them. “If - and when! - they react like the smitten fools they are, I will personally pay for every concert ticket you want to go to for the rest of the year.” 

Both eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “Remy, what the fuck? Seriously?”

“Dead serious, babes. You need a worthwhile motivation, not to mention a serious dose of body positivity and a reality check if you actually believe those boys wouldn’t lose their minds over you. I promise you, V, you really are a good looking man, and your squad of handsome bitches would agree with me.” 

Virgil crossed his arms, but his defenses were crumbling. “And what if they don’t react like you say they will?” 

Remy frowned, squishing Virgil’s cheeks with both hands. “If even one of those fuckers doesn’t respond like you are a god walking down from Olympus, then I am definitely still buying you concert tickets, but you’ll also have to help me hide a body. I won’t let any of them make you think you’re anything less than fucking amazing, babes.” 

“Remyyy!” Virgil whined, shoving his friend’s hands off his face and hiding behind his own. “You’re such a fucking sappy loser, you know that? What would Emile say if he heard you talking like that to another man?” He teased. 

“I would say you’re both adorable, and I’m very glad you have each other as friends!” A third voice cut in, causing the pair on the couch to jump and knock their heads together. 

“Ow..,” Virgil groaned, rubbing his forehead. Glancing up, he saw Emile darting into the room, a ghost of a giggle on his lips as he fretted over Remy. 

“Oh dear! Are you two alright? You didn’t hit too hard, did you?” 

Remy tried to bat his hands away, but quickly gave in to bask in the attention as Emile cupped his cheek. “We’re alright, honeysuckle. This hard head was just about to agree to something, though.” He looked pointedly at Virgil. 

Sighing, Virgil dropped his face into his hands. “Fine. You’ve got yourself a deal,” he groaned, ignoring Remy’s whoop of victory and Emile’s questioning look. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Hold me while I tell you that you're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally gets the courage to seduce his partners. First on his list: Logan.

Two weeks had passed since the deal with Remy had been made, and Virgil still hadn’t gathered the courage to seduce any of his lovers. Oh they had definitely had sex - Virgil giving Logan a blow job under his desk to distract him from overworking himself; Logan later getting back at him by teaming up with Patton and Janus to see which of them could tease Virgil the closest to the edge without letting him orgasm; making syrupy sweet love with Roman the following the weekend to make it up to him for ‘leaving him out’ of that foursome while he had been at work. 

There was defintiely nothing to complain about in his sex life, but none of those mind-blowing moments had been initiated by him revealing his nude body to them unexpectedly. 

Sighing, Virgil wrang out his long hair and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a nearby towel. Water droplets ran down his body, tickling his toes where it dripped. He patted the towel on his face and kept his gaze turned away from the mirror when he lowered it to dry his arms. 

Why couldn’t he just do this? Why did he have to be so stupidly stubborn about hating his body? It wasn’t like he had ever been mocked for his size - the opposite, actually. Being on the skinnier side, he was too often told how lucky he was to have the body he did, how others would kill to have his shapely legs or flatter stomach or nicely rounded face. Virgil absolutely hated it. He could never see what they saw. Whenever he managed to gussy up the courage to look in a mirror, only his gangly-limbs and gaunt torso, topped by an acne scarred face, looked back. 

Wrapping the towel around his now dried waist, Virgil twisted his feet on the bath mat to rub off any remaining water from the bottoms and gathered his clothes into his arms. With a half-hearted curse as a sock fell from his grip and landed in a puddle of water, Virgil snagged the errant clothing and made his way out of the bathroom. 

In the hallway, he could hear the TV down in the living room playing what sounded like She-Ra. Probably the newest season: Janus had missed its release date while he had been away on a book signing tour, but had insisted the others watch it without him. While the group had taken him up on that, Virigl recalled Patton and Roman saying they had wanted to watch it through with Janus for his first viewing. 

Wait, that would mean - 

If Janus, Roman, and Patton were all downstairs, and would be for another few hours, then Logan was likely upstairs in one of the two bedrooms. Since the trio would likely be going to bed late, and all together, then Logan was probably leaving the larger bed for them to scramble into without risk of waking him. Which meant Logan was most likely laying on the smaller bed reading in the room where Virgil’s clothing dresser was located. 

Virgil could just slip in, grab his pajamas, and leave again to change, but then he would have to explain why he wasn’t just changing in the bedroom, and he had never been great at lying, especially to Logan. That left either admitting to his deeply seated insecurities, which, ew, no, or he could - he could actually do what he had bet Remy. 

Biting his lip, Virgil blinked in surprise to find himself standing in front of his door. 

Fuck. 

Virgil took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back a few times. This was Logan, not a firing squad. Logan, who he had known since they were in seventh grade and paired together for an open-ended science project where they had made an accurately scaled down volcano with red dyed baking soda and vinegar for lava and presented a discussion on the formation of igneous rocks - as per their current fixations of the time. This was Logan who had been the first to know when Virgil was questioning his sexuality, and the first boy he had ever kissed. Logan, who knew Virgil’s every dark secret and protected them more preciously than his own, who had only ever offered unconditional love and support and friendship. Logan, who was going to be the first boyfriend Virgil was going to expose himself to like this. 

Before he could lose his courage, Virgil took a deep breath, dug his phone out of his jeans’ pocket and opened the door. The scene inside was the calm domesticity Virgil had predicted: Logan sat sideways against the headboard with his knees tucked up and a book cradled on his thighs. His baggy pajama pants fell over his curled toes, and he was wearing the ridiculous t-shirt they had bought him from the Royal BC Museum last summer when they’d gone to see the featured orca whale exhibit. Lit by the side table lamp, he looked otherworldly and untouchable, like a renaissance painting. 

Then Logan shifted his position and the illusion shattered, but Virigl’s breath remained stolen away. With a flick of his thumb, he opened the camera app on his phone and began recording, holding his phone at about chest height. He took a deep breath and dropped his handful of clothes to the floor, the final protection of his towel following quickly after, before clearing his throat to get the other’s attention. 

His stomach dropped when Logan sighed tiredly, but then- 

“Patton, I am more than certain you three can manage to make your own popping corn. It does not taste any better if I’m the one to put it in the microwave.” He didn’t look up as he spoke, only adjusting his glasses from where they had slid down his nose. 

“Uh, I’m not Pat, L.” 

Virgil bit his lip as Logan finally looked up, and was treated to the delightfully rare sight of an entirely speechless Logan. With his jaw dropped, and his pupils blown wide, it was as if every atom of his entire being was fixated on Virgil’s nude body standing in front of the door. 

Virgil’s face felt hotter than Janus’ ass, but he gave a cheeky little wave of his fingers, channeling some sort of confidence he didn’t know he possessed. He tried to keep his phone filming evenly, but couldn’t look away from Logan long enough to check that his love was even still in frame. 

“Uh.. hey babe. Surprise?” 

The book fell from the bed with a loud thud that made Virgil jump, but his focus was still caught on Logan, who had slowy stood and was making his way closer, his eyes never wavering from their wide stare. About to say something, anything, to break the silence, Virgil suddenly startled as his lips were stolen in a heated kiss. He melted into his beloved as Logan’s hands came up to cup his face and cradle him close, his own arms hanging loosely over Logan’s shoulders. A hot tongue slipped into Virgil’s mouth and curled around his own, the wet slide dragging hungry groans from them both. 

When they parted, breathing heavily into the narrow space between them, Virgil’s attempt at speaking was cut off once again. 

“I want you inside me, now, my darkest heart.”

Virgil groaned, closing his eyes and gently bumping their foreheads together. His half-hard cock was twitching against Logan’s clothed hip, growing eager now that arousal was overtaking his nervousness. 

“Fuck, yeah, okay” he whispered, dropping his phone onto his pile of clothes so both hands could be free to slip around Logan’s waist and grab his ass, kneading it and pulling him closer, grinding them together. As if their very souls were synched, the pair moved as one. Logan dragged Virgil down into another heated kiss while Virgil gripped the back of his thighs and easily hefted his smaller lover into his arms, groaning into Logan’s mouth when his hard on was trapped between them. He carried Logan to the bed and reverently lay him back against the pillows. 

His phone lay forgotten on the floor, still recording the ceiling. 

Virgil crowded in close between Logan’s thighs, pushing them back against his chest as they kissed. He was forever thanking any deities out there listening that Logan had decided to take up gymnastics when they were younger, leaving him pliable and bendy in all the right ways. 

“You get undressed, I’ll grab the lube,” Virgil panted, stealing another deep, lingering kiss before he was able to pull away to dig through the bedside table drawer. When he turned back around, he was greeted by Logan’s naked body on full display, his shorter cock curved up beautifully towards his belly. Virgil felt the blood rush to his own dick, which noticeably throbbed at the sight. 

“I was hoping,” Logan said softly, drawing Virgil’s attention up to his eyes, though he noted Logan’s gaze was unabashedly still feasting on Virgil’s body, “that I might be able to ride you tonight, beloved? I know you’ve been feeling an increased discomfort in your hips as of late, and while your hot showers before bed help to alleviate some of that pain, I do not wish for this to be anything but wonderful for you.” He paused, cheeks darkening. “Not too mention I simply desire to see you spread out beneath me and lost in the pleasure we share, dark heart.” 

Despite the twinge of nervousness at the thought of being on display, Virgil knew he would never be able to deny Logan anything, ever. It would take a stronger man than himself to turn down a request like that. 

Shuffling closer on his knees, Virgil tipped Logan’s chin up for a brief kiss, lighter than those previous, but carrying no less weight for it. “I am yours, just as you are mine,” he whispered, one hand resting over Logan’s heart while the other pressed the bottle of lube into his hand. 

Their lips never parted farther than the span of a breath as this time Virgil sprawled back on the pillows, his long hair fanning out around him while his fingertips tracing up and down Logan’s thighs. Guiding his love to sit astride his lap, Virgil groaned into Logan’s mouth when their cocks pressed together in a tantalizing dry rub. He held Logan’s ass with one hand while the other cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down close enough for Virgil’s lips to worship his throat. Licking a hot stripe along the underside of Logan’s collar bone, Virgil nipped at the point by his shoulder before turning to mouth at the hollow of his neck. He sucked a mark into the tender skin there, alongside others that Roman had spent today bragging about making last night. 

Virgil’s hips bucked when a sudden cold dollop of lube ran down his shaft, but quickly relaxed as it absorbed the heat of their bodies and slicked their grinding. He cursed, muffled against Logan’s skin, and reached blindly for the bottle. 

“How much prep do you need?” Virgil asked, squirting some into one hand and rubbing his lubed fingers through the cleft of Logan’s ass cheeks, teasing over his hole without dipping inside. He was rewarded with a breathless moan of his name and a nip to his jaw. 

“Not much,” Logan panted, breath hot against Virgil’s cheek. “Fell asleep around Roman last night.” The pair groaned in unison, recalling just how thick their lover remained, even when soft. “Virgil, fuck, stop teasing. I need you inside me, dearest.” 

“Easy… I’ve got you.” 

Virgil wrapped both arms around his love, holding Logan flush, one hand kneading his ass cheek while the other pushed two fingers into his hole, curling and rubbing at his inner walls. He stilled when Logan tugged his lower lip between his teeth, focus lost in those dark green eyes gazing down at him as if he held the entire universe. With Logan in his arms, that wasn’t much of a stretch. 

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but soon Virigl found his eyes closed and his tongue tracing along the roof of Logan’s mouth while his fingers twisted, liberally spreading the lube while pleasuring the man who held both his heart and his cock in his hands. 

It was Logan who parted first with a needy curse. “Virgil, please, I need you. I want you to fuck me, to make love to me.” 

Sliding his fingers free, Virgil gripped his hips and rocked him to slide their wet cocks together. “Gonna fuck you slow and deep, the way you like it,” he groaned, fumbling for his dick with slick fingers while Logan raised up onto his knees. 

There was a pause, a breath, the moment before freefall, then the head of Virgil’s cock pushed inside and the pair fell together. Logan sank down in one smooth motion, hot and wet and still plenty loose from his fun the night before. Another stolen moment, the feeling of being so intimately joined, savoured, before Logan’s hands braced on Virgil’s chest and they were off. 

Words escaped them both, but the language of their bodies had never been more clear. When Logan let his weight sit more firmly in his lap, Virgil shifted from thrusting to deep, powerful grinding, cock rubbing firmly along the inner walls of Logan’s clenching passage. Virgil tipping his head back drew Logan close enough to bite at the unmarked skin. One hand reached out, and another met it halfway, their fingers linking together and holding them steady. 

Eventually, Virgil’s thrusts faltered, as even his supported position back against the pillows was unable to prevent the twinge that was building in his right hip and lower back, but, as always, Logan was right there to support him. He pressed against Virgil’s sides, gentle but firm, to still his motions and take over. His blunt nails scratched down Virgil’s chest, drawing red lines across his skin as he rose up on his knees and dropped down with a loud cry that went right to Virgil’s cock - and was likely heard by the trio downstairs. 

Virigl’s grip on Logan tightened as he watched his cock sink into his boyfriend again and again, feeling as Logan expertly worked his inner muscles to draw out their pleasure. He slid both hands up those powerful thighs, one cupping Logan’s balls and rolling them between his fingers while the other worked the flushed head of his cock. 

“Virgil!” Logan called out in response, hair clinging to his forehead with sweat as he thrust himself down faster. “Want to cum on you, dearest, ah. I want to, mmmmm, mark you up and see your gorgeous body covered in my - yes - yes - Virgil!” 

Pumping faster with each word that fell from Logan’s kiss-swollen lips, Virgil pressed his fingers into the tender flesh behind Logan’s balls, twisted his wrist as he palmed over the head of his cock, and made his boyfriend’s dreams come true. Hot ropes of cum spurted over his heaving chest, nearly reaching his chin at their peak. 

Logan’s ass tightened around Virgil’s own cock while he continued to thrust, even through his orgasm, sending Virgil over the edge as well. He cried out wordlessly, spilling deep inside his boyfriend as they rocked together with their hips pressed flush. 

Just before their ebbing climaxes could tip into the discomfort of overstimulation, the pair collapsed together in a sticky, satisfied pile. Virgil grunted underneath Logan’s weight, rolling them to the side to more comfortably curl together as his softening cock slipped out. 

Eyes closed, Virigl pressed his lips to Logan’s forehead and inhaled deeply, unable to resist a smirk. There was no way their three partners downstairs didn’t know what they were doing up here. He peeked down when Logan shifted in his arms, watching his boyfriend trace swirls in the cum cooling on his skin. 

“I knew it,” Logan whispered. 

Virgil hummed in question, still gathering his voice. He shuddered when Logan leaned in and licked his own cum off Virgil’s nipple, trailing his tongue up to kiss the mark he had bitten earlier. “You are illegally attractive.” 

A strangled sound caught in Virgil’s throat. “Lo, Logan, the light of my life,” he rumbled, holding Logan closer despite the gross feeling of their dirty bodies pressing together. “You cannot just say things like that!” Virgil dug his fingers into Logan’s ticklish side, squawking when he retaliated by blowing a raspberry against his chest. 

As the pair rolled together on the bed, laughing loudly and trying to get one-up on the other, a part of Virgil’s brain couldn’t help but think maybe, just maybe Remy was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun idea I had after someone shared a really sweet compilation of this trend on discord! This is for you, squiddos!
> 
> Come hang with us on [discord](https://discord.gg/pntvTGJ)!


End file.
